Joy in White, Chapter 1
by mrbubbles234
Summary: First Pornfic, Super nervous, super happy. Hope you guys like it!


**Author's Note: **First pornfic. *crossing fingers*

_**Joy **__**in **__**White**_

_Chapter__ 1_

"We hope to see you again!"

Nurse Joy bowed politely with a large smile on her face. The trainer thanked her, then walked off in a hurry.

As soon as he was gone, her bright smile faded quickly. She sighed. A long day again for me, she thought. She turned around and looked off to the side, a troubled look on her face. Vermillion City was her home; she grew up here with her older sister until she passed, assumed her job and thought she loved it. But... Something was missing was the dull life of constantly healing other trainers Pokémon over and over again? Or it was perhaps something else...? Something this Joy couldn't put her finger on; a different kind of excitement. Not quite fun, but more so pleasure...

Joy heard the PokéCenter doors open and spun around quickly.

A stunningly beautiful trainer of about 17 walked in the doors with a Kirlia following close behind. She looked foreign; her clothes and satchel looking from a region as far away as Unova. She wore tight cut-off shorts, ripped so short to see the pockets. Her shirt was tight and her jacket was flattering. She wore her hair up through a PokéBall style baseball cap, and her boots were high and quite sleek. Her figure was extremely curvy, and her lips where blush red. Joy was in awe.

She walked with an elegant strut; as if she was a model on a catwalk. Her Kirlia seemed to hold itself up to similar standards when making an entrance.

That did fail, however, as the trainer tripped and landed flat on her face.

Joy snapped out of her dumbstruck trance and ran over to help the trainer up. In the fall, her satchel came loose and spilled it's contents everywhere.

"A-are you okay...?" Joy said nervously.

The trainer stood up a bit. "Y-yeah," she cracked her back "I should be okay." The trainers anguished face suddenly turned to a bright smile.

"Hiya! Name's White! I'm guessing you're Nurse Joy?"

"Uhm... yes... but you can just call me Joy." Joy was surprised how fast White could recover.

"Okay Joy, nice to meet you!" White flashed her another smile. "Hey... I'm sorry 'bout the mess, I'll get to it right away!"

"No that's all-" Joy stopped when she say White bend over and pick up some of her items she dropped. Joy noticed that White's shorts had shifted a bit; and revealed pink, frilly panties underneath. Joy plushed and tugged on her skirt.

White turned around. "You alright?" She asked quizzically.

Joy snapped back to reality. "Y-yeah... I'm fine." She stood up "Here, uhm, let me help..!"

"Thanks, I appreciate it!" White winked.

It was odd. To Joy, White looked much younger; around Joy's own age.

After the three finished cleaning up, White handed Joy her PokéBalls.

"Almost forgot why I came here!"

"Oh! Oh yes." Joy stepped behind her desk and healed the Pokémon. She felt self conscious with her back to White and glanced behind her. White had her ass to her again... Joy blushed and quickly looked back.

"Here you are!" Joy handed White her Pokéballs back; this time with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Joy!" White smiled wide. "Well I guess I'm off then; gotta challenge the Gym Leader here, hehe." White chuckled.

It was strange for Joy, when she now looked at White, she saw a happy, beautiful girl; with a large chest, and a nice ass...

Joy tugged on her skirt again; this time covering the front of her waist.

"I'll come in after a battle or two; so expect me, hehe!" White winked and smiled again.

"Say goodbye, Kirly!" White's Kirlia bowed.

As the two left, Joy wasn't sure what to do. She had felt something new... something different when she met this mysterious trainer from a faraway land. She was so beautiful... prettier and more fantastic than anything Joy had seen. And that ass...

Joy tugged on her skirt and ran to the bathroom. She came to the closest stall and locked the door behind her. She quickly pulled down her skirt and let her huge, bulging cock breathe. She sat down. She didn't know what was going on. The feelings she had where so new, exhilarating. Was perhaps this new feeling what Joy lacked all the years? Was this new, amazing feeling perhaps...love?


End file.
